Gifts
by Kariesue
Summary: Teyla reflects on the precious gifts she has been given.  J/T
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Atlantis, but I want to :(

rating: K

A/N: written for the John/Teyla Beya site Elf Exchange. Just a tiny little fic with a companion piece.

Thanks: To Camy, for all her hard work in setting up the Elf Exchange and keeping the site going.

feedback: yes, please!

.

**Precious Gifts**

by_ kariesue_

.

"Mama, you up yet?" the tiny sound penetrated Teyla's subconscious and pushed her toward wakefulness. Her lids slowly opened and she saw large brown eyes staring intently at her.

"Good morning, Torren," Teyla's sleepy voice greeted her son who seemed much more awake than she was.

"We dot you a pwesent," his excited tone matched the excitement in his eyes.

"A present?" Teyla questioned as she attempted to sit up in bed.

The little head bounced up and down. "For your birfday."

Teyla smiled in understanding. She reached down and scooped her child up onto the bed with her and wrapped him in her arms. "That is so sweet. I am sure I will love it."

"Got you a few actually," John called from the doorway as he carried a tray laden with goodies into the bedroom. "The first being breakfast in bed."

He placed the tray table around her legs and sat next to her on the mattress. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

Teyla's smile widened as she took in the spread before her. Tea, toast, eggs, fruit and even a small vase with a flower in it.

"This is lovely, John. You should not have gone to all the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all for the woman who holds my heart," John whispered gruffly. Teyla always loved when he spoke like this. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with it but he always made valid attempts for which she was very grateful.

She picked up the steaming mug and inhaled the strong Athosian brew and smiled once again, knowing they had run out of this blend a few days ago. John must have called in a few favors to get some here for this morning. She took a sip then reached to nibble on the toast.

John plucked a few grape like pieces of fruit from the tray and popped them in his mouth while Torren bounced softly waiting for his mother to finish her breakfast so she could get to the good part; her presents. John had given him a stern warning earlier to give her time to eat and he was following orders. But John could see his control was dwindling as Teyla took her time with the meal, enjoying the early morning conversation with her family.

When her toast and eggs were done and she was just taking another sip of her tea, Torren finally grew impatient with waiting.

"Mama, you want your pwesents now?"

Teyla leaned down and kissed her son on the nose. "You and Daddy are all the presents I need."

"But we dot you more!" Torren announced enthusiastically and Teyla chuckled and nodded that she was ready.

Torren slid off the bed and ran out of the room. John removed her tray and his eyes crinkled with laughter as he said, "He worked really hard on this and he's very proud of himself."

"I will be appropriately awed," Teyla promised.

Torren came back in, slower this time, with a square box wrapped in flowery paper. He placed it gently on the bed then climbed up to sit near his Mom again. Teyla picked up the box and admired the wrapping then carefully removed the paper.

"I wonder what it is." Teyla speculated curiously and she could see Torren's eyes were about to pop out of his head. The box was finally opened and Teyla withdrew a hand painted mug with decorations most definitely done by a three year old.

"It is absolutely beautiful!" Teyla exclaimed. "Where did you ever find such a wonderfully decorated piece of pottery? It must have come from the artists on Denelia. They are some of the finest in this galaxy."

Torren's eyes couldn't get much bigger and he yelled, "No, Mama, I did it!"

Teyla put on her best surprised face as she enthused, "You painted this amazing picture. I did not realize I had a talented artist for a son. I love it, Torren. I will use it always and remember all your fine effort that you put in just for me. Thank you."

Torren beamed with pride and Teyla could see John grinning. Her heart flipped over a few times as she thought about how naturally John had taken over as Torren's father now that his biological father was no longer around. And Torren had easily accepted him as such. The love they had for each other was just as strong as any father and son and she could not be happier.

Now John's eyes showed excitement and he pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket. He placed it in her lap and shrugged. "Just a little something I saw and had Dave send to me from Earth."

Teyla was now curious and opened the box. Inside was a small golden bracelet with several tiny jewels hanging from it. John picked it up and explained what they were.

"This is a charm bracelet. Each of these stones represents one of us. This stone here is my birth stone and these are for you and Torren. You can add more charms as special events happen if you want or you can just wear it with these three."

Teyla gazed at the three gems sparkling in the morning light and knew it was time for her little secret to come out.

"It is absolutely beautiful, John. I love the sentiment and the symbolism. But I am also relieved you can add to it."

She reached for her husband's hand and stared into his expressive eyes. "I was asleep when you returned from duty last night so was unable to share the news at that time. I saw Jennifer yesterday and she assures me we will need to add another charm to the bracelet in about eight months."

Teyla saw John's eyes go from puzzled to excited to filled with such love she was almost overwhelmed with it. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips gently against hers.

When he released her, he gave a smile that showed the happiness he felt.

"It's supposed to be _your _birthday today, Teyla, yet here you are giving _me_ the most precious gift of all."

Teyla knew though, that the gift was not just for him. It was one to be shared by this loving family that was gathered here on the bed. And that was indeed most precious of all.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_companion piece to 'Gifts'_

_.  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

"Come on, Pal, kick it over here," John called out to the little three year old boy who was running across the grassy yard after a plastic ball.

"I got it, Daddy," Torren yelled back and his little legs pumped until he reached the sphere and then one leg swung out toward the colorful object. It didn't land squarely on the ball but enough that it rolled away from him and toward the man he thought of as a father.

John sprinted in the direction of the rolling toy and gave it a tiny kick so it headed back to TJ. This child had an insurmountable store of energy and John was trying to get at least some of it out so the boy would perhaps take a quick nap this afternoon.

Since he had turned three he was fighting his naps and John and Teyla really didn't want him to give up this little luxury quite yet. First, if Torren didn't have an afternoon nap he had a tendency to get very grouchy around dinnertime sometimes resulting in not eating enough for the meal. Second, they were expecting another child in about four months and knew they would still need an afternoon respite from TJ as they'd be very occupied with this new child.

John continued to chase after Torren as the boy chased after the ball. As John grabbed him under the arms and swung him around in the air they saw Teyla coming down the few steps from the house. Her hands were filled with a tray that was piled with goodies. John quickly lowered the child and relieved his wife of the mid-day snack.

"Thank you, John," Teyla smiled at him and then her son who had come up behind John. "Are you two ready for a little break from all your hard work?"

"We playin' ball, Mama," Torren cried happily as he brought the toy and placed it near the tray. John had set it on the grass a few yards away from the steps and sat down next to it.

"Yes," she replied enthusiastically. "I saw that you are kicking it much further today. You are giving your Daddy quite a workout."

Torren plopped himself down near John and reached for the sippy cup John had just filled with lemonade for him. He looked at Teyla who was slowly lowering herself to the ground.

"Do you want me to get you a chair, Teyla?" John offered as he saw her slow descent.

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened. "I am not that large yet, John Sheppard. I am still very capable of getting all the way to the ground by myself, thank you."

John's mouth twitched. "Just offering."

Teyla's face relaxed and she touched John's arm. "Yes, thank you. I know you are. It just is quite annoying when I cannot move as quickly as I am used to. And the fact that I will get much larger is very much in the back of my mind."

"I know, I can't wait," John grinned and his gaze lowered to the rounded stomach of his wife.

She glared at him but when he reached over and caressed the mound with his hand so lovingly, she smiled too. John was so excited about this child, his child, and she could hardly get upset when he showed it so often.

She took a plate and filled it with some of the watermelon and cantaloupe she had cut up for the snack and began nibbling. She inhaled the crisp, ocean air and enjoyed the beautiful, clear blue sky. They had come here to the cottage John's father had left him in Maine for a nice vacation and respite from the hectic schedule of Atlantis. And it was right on the ocean so the scenery was very calming and Teyla had enjoyed their few days here so far.

The yard was large and grassy although Teyla still worried that the rocks in front of the ocean would tempt Torren to climb down them. But she trusted John and knew he would never let Torren get that close. She finished her few bites of fruit and leaned back to tilt her face up to the sun. The warmth filled her with an amazing peace.

"Look, I'm Mama!" Torren giggled and Teyla opened her eyes to see her son had shoved the ball under his very stretched out t-shirt. John tried to stifle his laughter at the antics of the small child but had little success. Luckily Teyla was in such a good mood, she just chuckled herself.

"Perhaps you would like to carry this baby for me, huh, Torren?" Teyla teased.

"No, Mama," Torren answered thoughtfully, "then I won't be able to wun around with Daddy. I think you needa do it. I too little for a baby in my belly."

John chuckled thinking there were a lot of reasons he shouldn't have a baby in his belly and being too little was only one of them. But he did love the innocence of children. He had never really thought much about having kids. He had always been so busy flying around the world and then around a few galaxies that it hadn't ever occurred to him. But helping Teyla to raise Torren had brought out the paternal instincts in him and he found he absolutely loved being a Dad.

And now he would really and truly be one, biologically. He gazed at Teyla again and his eyes automatically found her swollen middle. His hand reached out and gently caressed the mound that housed his daughter. He was still so amazed by it all. And even though he'd thought he couldn't love Teyla any more than he had, he found his love growing and expanding as his child inside her did. Amazing.

He scooted a little closer and pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, placing tiny kisses all up and down her arm. He felt her shiver and loved that he could get her to react to him with such small actions.

His hand continued to rub over her belly and his lips moved from shoulder up to neck and onto her cheek. Torren rolled his eyes and said, "Daddy, what are you doin'?"

"I'm just giving your Mommy some lovin'."

"Why?" the innocent question came back.

John paused in his ministrations and looked at TJ. "Because I think it's important that your Mom knows how much I love her."

Torren made a weird face and said, "Mama knows and you just needa tell her. She believe you."

John chuckled. Words were not always easy for him. He much preferred action. "I really like showing her. It's much more fun."

Torren was thoughtful for a second then looked at his mother. "Mama, you like Daddy lubbin' you up?"

Teyla almost blushed but answered truthfully. "Yes, sweetheart, I like it very much."

"So I can lub you up too?"

Teyla's sweet smile grew bigger at the suggestion. "I am sure I would enjoy that as well."

Torren put his cup down and made a show of tiptoeing behind Teyla where he proceeded to wrap his arms around her neck. He then leaned down and planted little, wet kisses to her cheek.

Teyla felt her happiness multiply with intensity as her two men bestowed such gracious gifts on her. She felt truly blessed and knew she could find no greater gift than the love this family shared.

.

.


End file.
